


A Proper Kiss

by sekiharatae



Series: Day to Day Life [10]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: The real reason Alfred kissed Rosa on the hand.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Day to Day Life [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794073
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Proper Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Another OTP Ficlet

Cloud leaned against the door jamb, watching and listening as Tifa told Marlene a bedtime story.  
  
“Then the legendary knight Alfred saved Princess Rosa with the power of his love,” Tifa was saying, demonstrating by taking one hand in the other and pressing a fervent kiss to the back of it. “The dragon was defeated, and everyone lived happily ever after. The end!”  
  
Judging by Marlene’s expression, she was neither pleased nor impressed. “That’s _it_?” the little girl demanded. “He kissed her _hand_?” When Tifa nodded, Marlene crossed her arms in a huff. “That’s not right. He’s supposed to kiss her on the _lips_! Like in _Sleeping Beauty_.”  
  
The corner of Cloud’s mouth quirked in agreement: Alfred certainly hadn’t been one for sweeping Rosa off her feet in fairy tale fashion.  
  
Tifa was flustered. “It’s... it’s... it’s courtly love, Marlene. He’s showing her respect as well as affection.”  
  
Marlene was unconvinced, arms still folded, her expression unsatisfied. “I think he just didn’t want to kiss her properly,” she argued, “so he kissed her hand to avoid hurting her feelings.”  
  
Blue eyes shifted to Tifa, noting her blush and lowered eyes and the way her fingers knotted together anxiously. _Is that what she’s been thinking, too? All this time?_ His brows briefly drew together in a frown. That was a misconception begging to be disabused. Clearing his throat, he straightened and stepped into the room. “He was probably just uncomfortable about kissing her in front of the King, _and_ the wizard, _and_ the dragon.”  
  
Both heads turned as he spoke, Marlene eagerly latching onto his suggestion, “Really, Cloud?”  
  
He nodded, although his attention was still primarily focused on Tifa. “Yes. It was their first kiss, you know,” he explained. “I’d be nervous, if I was kissing a beautiful girl for the first time, in front of an _audience_ no less.” The emphasis was deliberate, and of course Tifa caught it: her gaze turned hopeful, slanting shyly at him from under lowered lashes. Reaching out, he threaded his fingers through hers and tugged slightly, pulling her into the circle of his arms. “The next time he kissed her, I’m sure it was more like this.” Cupping her chin in his hand, he dipped his head to brush her lips lightly with his own, then slowly increased the contact until the kiss was as firm and fervent as the one Tifa had demonstrated on the back of her hand.  
  
When he drew back, both females sighed with contented satisfaction. Letting his hand fall after one gentle stroke of his thumb over Tifa’s cheek, Cloud paused only to ruffle Marlene’s hair before strolling from the room as abruptly as he’d entered. Behind him, he heard the child’s excited comment:  
  
“Cloud makes a _great_ legendary hero, doesn’t he Tifa?”


End file.
